The Twins go to Hogwarts
by Caitelynn
Summary: Two twins become best friends with Harry and Draco. Is it possible that Harry and Draco become friends because of the two new students? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This may be my story... but most of the characters belong to JK Rowling. She powns us all.

The twins were sitting on the couch like any other night waiting for their father to come out of his study so they could have the usual Family Meeting every night on how great their day went. It became routine after Mom and Dad split up. It was a way of getting everything out. Well, that's what the Shrink told them anyway.

Samantha had blonde hair that went down to her chest, she also had long bangs that fell perfectly into her gorgeous green eyes. Her mother's eyes as everyone in the family called them. She was an athletic girl and loved to run and fight people and not with wands or magic. Samuel also had the trademark blonde hair that hung in his eyes, and deep rich brown eyes like their father's. Samuel was a beater at his school on their team and he also enjoyed running. Every morning the twins would run together for an hour or so to start the day off. The two were just as close as you could imagine, and both were soon starting their sixth year. Samuel was going to Durmstrang, while Samantha was going to a private wizarding school just for girls that was very secluded and only known to a certain few families in the Ministry.

"Dad, hurry up! I want to go and write to Heather and Emily! I want them to come over and stay the night tomorrow!" Samantha yelled down the hall.

"If Sammie gets two friends over so do I!"

"You are such a baby Sam."

"At least I'm not a spoiled 'Princess' Sammie!"

"You are right, I am the Princess... but you are so the Brat of the family!"

"Sammie, Sam, calm down and lets talk already so we can all go and do our own things for the rest of the night." Their father, Mister Mitchell, said as he sat down next to them, "I am sorry for the delay. Lets continue, Sammie, how was your day?"

The three continued talking about the day for a couple hours. When they were done Samantha and Samuel headed towards their bedrooms and Mister Mitchell headed back to his study as usual. Unfortunately the night wasn't going to be as any other night with a quiet ending, but it would end with a loud bang. Since Mister Mitchell worked in the Ministry, he was wanted killed by Voldemort. Mister Mitchell held very important information in the Ministry and it could be very valuable in the war. That night some Death Eaters showed up and created chaos, complete chaos that ended in a very sad death. Samantha and Samuel tried to help their father but the Death Eaters were prepared. Samantha and Samuel ending up in the Wizards Hospital at the Ministry and Mister Mitchell lost his life fighting for Samantha to be left alone. No one really knows what happened that night except for Samantha and Samuel. Samantha refuses to talk about it and Samuel goes quiet whenever Mister Mitchell is mentioned. When the twins were healed and let go, they moved in with their mother and plans changed ever so fast. Instead of going to the usual schools, that year they were going to Hogwarts.

With a week left to get their school things they headed to Diagon Alley. Samantha in her usual blue jeans and green shirt and Samuel in his usual jeans and blue shirt, they went by themselves. After walking out of Madame Malkins they ran into someone.

"I am terribly sorry Ma'am, I do hope you will forgive me for bumping into you." Samuel said as he helped the fallen witch up.

"Oo, it's fine. Happens all the time."

"Samantha!Samuel! What are you two doing here! I thought that you're schools started last week!"A voice said.

"Ron! It's been years since we have seen you!" Samantha yelled in joy, "We have to go to Hogwarts this year I'm afraid, so we will be seeing you a lot more I hope since you go to Hogwarts, if I'm not mistaken."

"I do go to Hogwarts. My you have grown Samantha! Give me a hug already!" Ron said as Samantha jumped in his arms and the two started spinning in circles.

"Ronald Weasley! Put that nice lady down this instant! That is very rude!"Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"But Mum, look who it is!" Ron said as he held Samantha up still and pointed at her, "It's Samantha and Samuel is over there!"

"Well now you must put her down so I can give her a hug! You to Samuel, come over here at once!"

"Yes Molly. I'm coming." Samuel answered and he walked over with a smile on his face.

"Harry, who are those two people and how does Ron know them?"Hermione asked turning to Harry but noticing that he was to busy starring at Samantha then to pay attention to her. Watching with Harry she saw the love from all four in a hug they shared. Ron had a big smile on his face like he found his lost sister and the other boy seemed like he found his lost best friend. Mrs. Weasley was tearing up and the girl pulled out a readied hanky like she knew Mrs. Weasley for years. Ron and the boy hugged and the girl also hugged both the boys. Mrs. Weasley calmly walked over towards Harry and Hermione and pulled both by their hands over to the group of teenagers.

"Harry, you have to meet Samuel and Samantha! I grew up with these two!"Ron said gleefully.

"Horrible introduction Ron! Hello, my name is Samantha Mitchell. It's ever so nice to meet you Harry Potter." Samantha laughed as Harry's jaw dropped, "Yes Harry, I do know who you are. My father has told me a lot about you and what great fun you have been getting into these past few years. Don't worry about me or Sam treating you like a famous person because you certainly don't look like it, nor act like it, and you didn't really do anything in my opinion except live to get your fame. If society says you are famous for living, then I must be just as famous, so should every witch and wizard if you think about it. I hope I'm not talking much!"

"Yea you kind of are Sammie. I'm Samuel, I'm her twin brother if you couldn't tell...Just like Sammie said, I'm not ever gonna treat you like a famous person. I don't think a famous person would ever hang out with Ron anyway so I know you aren't really famous!"Samuel said as he got a light punch from Ron who was laughing.

"Well, I guess you two know who I am. Harry Potter, yes indeed and I would love to get to know you two this year. Do you know which houses you will be in yet?"

"Harry, of course they don't! They will probably get sorted with the first years or before," Hermione stated, "I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm very glad that we met now instead of at school. Then you would be bombarded with remembering everybody's names and now you will never forget ours!"

"Did you by chance ever date Viktor Krum?"Samantha's eyes brightened as she asked Hermione.

"Well, yes I did, it was Fourth Year. Why?"

"Viktor and Sam are really close. When we came home that summer Viktor came with us. He simply wouldn't shut up about how beautiful this girl looked at a dance at Hogwarts."

"That's right! I wasn't allowed to go because it was when I set the Potions Professor, Professor Eunice, afire. Do you remember me owling you about that Sammie?"

"Oo that's right! Load of rubbish... Anyhow, I'm very glad to meet you Hermione, I know that we will get along if the things Viktor said were true."

"Um, I know we haven't known each other for more then five minutes, but Samantha, I was wondering how you got your hair to look so wonderful. I have no idea on how to fix my hair and was wondering if you could help me." Hermione whisperd in Samantha's ear.

Samantha smiled and turned to the boys who were talking about Quidditch, "Boys, Hermione and I are going to be girls and go shopping by ourselves. We shall meet you in about 2 hours at the ice cream parlor. Have fun! Molly, I'm sure that you have your own shopping you would love to do. But if not you are welcome to come along with Hermione and I."

"Oo I think I will be just fine girls. Have fun." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked off in a hurry.

For the next two hours Hermione and Samantha bonded very well as did the boys. The two girls went to a hair salon and both got highlights. Hermione got her hair straightened and cut shoulder length. She also got some blonde highlights which brought out her eyes and Samantha got black low lights and got her hair razored making her look more punk then anything. After their hair cuts and color the two went shopping and Samantha helped Hermione realize she was a girl and bought clothes that accentuated her features. They also bought some lip gloss, eyeliner and eyeshadow.

The boys spent the two hours checking out girls, getting Quidditch things and getting more school supplies that could cause chaos in Hogwarts this school year. The trhee of them were already planning on doing something to Professor Snape.Samuel couldn't wait to get to school now. Once they were done they headed to the ice cream parlor to meet the girls and Mrs. Weasley. The boys found a booth big enough for all of them and sat down patiently waiting. Samuel was watching the door when the two girls walked in.

"Sammie, you look very nice, and Hermione, you look gorgeous." Hermione blushed as Samuel complimented her. Samantha was wearing her jeans and green shirt as before and barley looked different except the millions of bags she was carrying. Hermione however was wearing low cut blue jeans and a light blue tank top. Her hair looked amazing and she looked a lot older with what little make up Samantha had put on her. When Mrs. Weasley finally showed up the six of them had ice cream and then went to The Burrow. Samuel owled their mother to tell her that Samantha and him were staying at The Burrow for a few days.

When the twins finally had to leave to go home you never could have been able to tell that the group just met a couple of days ago. All five acted as if they were born together. As Hermione and Samantha were telling each other what to wear to the train station the next day, the boys were bickering over how Harry finally beat Ron at chess (with Samuel's amazing advice), Mrs. Weasley snapped a shot of all five of them smiling and laughing together. When the twin's mother finally showed up every one gave each other hugs and said "Goodbye until tomorrow."

On the way home the twins couldn't stop laughing as they told their mother about the past few days and how glad they were that they knew people from school.

"The other day Mother, it was so funny because Hermione and I put some of Molly's make up on all of the boys and they didn't even know! They came down to breakfast looking like clowns and the whole Weasley family stated laughing hysterically. It took the boys a few minutes before realizing that we were all laughing at them!" Samantha laughed as she told the story.

"Well, I am glad you both had fun. I just wish that you could have been home before school stated because I wanted to spend some time with you to help you deal with your Father's passing. I know that you two really need help in letting go and getting over it." Their mother said calmly.

"What did you just say?" Samuel asked becoming angry that his mother once again had to ruin Samantha and his' happiness.

"Don't talk to us like you are our Shrink mother. We don't need you." Samantha said as she abruptly stopped laughing.

"You have to realize Samantha that you do need me, I am your mother and you have gone through quiet a lot this summer. I just would like to make sure that you both are okay before going to school. A different school at that. Please think reasonably with me."

"So now you care?" Samantha asked as they arrived home and got out of the car. "You care now all of a sudden after you deserted us and didn't want to be our mother for sixteen years? Sam and I are perfectly fine with out you Mother. Dad taught us a lot more then you ever will. You don't really even deserve to be called Mother."

"Samantha Annelise Mitchell! Do not talk to me like that!"Mother yelled.

"Sammie, Mum, let's just stop fighting okay. We only have to see each other one more day. Mother, we are perfectly fine with out you and we can handle things on our own. Father treated us like adults and we would appreciate it if you would to. If we need help we will come to you, but we are fine." Turning to Sammie, Samuel said, "Sammie, calm down. We will be at our new school in less then a day and we won't have to be around Mother anymore for a while. Calm down and let's just get through these next few hours until we board the train. Okay?"

"Yes Sam. I am going to bed, goodnight." Samantha said as she stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

1

The train station was very crowded but Samantha finally managed to find Hermione. The two girls where wearing almost the exact same outfits. Hermione in low cut jeans and a baby blue shirt with baby blue flip flops, and Samantha in low cut jeans and a army green shirt with army green flip flips. Both girls had little make up on and their hair straightened. The boys of course also found each other and grinned at finally going to school. Somehow all three boys managed to wear the same thing also. Jeans and white shirts with Converse shoes. The girls decided to get on the train as soon as they could to find a compartment for the five of them to share. Along the way though Samantha bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you are going stupid Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy said as he looked Samantha in the eyes.

"Excuse me darling, but I am not a Mudblood, and you will never call anyone that name again because it's just plain rude. Now help me up and say you are sorry." Samantha said as she held her arm up to be pulled up. Instead of Malfoy helping her up though, Hermione did. Draco started walking of smirking but Samantha wasn't about to let being called a Mudblood slide.

"Hey, I don't know where you think you are going but you are going to regret walking away from me when I tell you to say sorry." Samantha stated to Malfoy as she grabbed his arm to turn him around to face her.

A little down the hall of the train where Hermione waited, Samuel came up behind her and asked what was going on.

"Malfoy called her a Mudblood and pushed her down. Samantha's mad 'cus he won't say he is sorry."

"Oo dear, this could take a while. Let's hope she doesn't hit him." Samuel smiled, "Never mind, she probably will."

"Don't touch me you piece of Filth." Malfoy yelled at Samantha.

"Don't you dare call me Filth," Samantha said as she smacked Malfoy across his cheek, "If you ever call me anything like that again I'll punch you. If I ever hear you calling one of my friends anything along those words, I'll punch you. Don't talk that way, it's rude and mean. If I hear it again, I'll punch you."

"You can't tell me what to do." Malfoy argued.

"Yes she can because she is right. You never talk that way to a lady." Samuel said as he blocked Samantha from range of punching Malfoy, "Sammie, just leave it alone and go to the compartment with Hermione."

"Yes 'Sammie' go back to the Mudblood Granger." Malfoy said as Samantha turned to leave. But instead of continuing to walk down the hall, she turned around and Samuel moved out of the way. A loud smack was heard down the train and Malfoy fell to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Malfoy said as he rubbed his jaw.

"I'll punch you a lot harder next time." Samantha said as she walked away. She turned around quickly though as Malfoy stood up again, "Never call me Sammie ever again either. It's Samantha to you. Only a certain few can call me Sammie." Malfoy's jaw dropped as she once again turned and left. This time she actually went into the compartment. Samuel laughed as Malfoy stood with his jaw hanging open.

"Yea, that's my sister."

"Did you teach her to punch like that?" Malfoy asked in wonder.

"Nope, our dad did. She likes to run in the mornings. Every morning at five. If you got some sense knocked into you just then, you will go and say you are sorry tomorrow morning. If you do it now, she will punch you again." Samuel advised.

"I don't have to apologize to a girl I don't even know."

"Do you want to get punched again?" Samuel asked. He smirked when he saw Malfoy abruptly shake his head no, "Then go tomorrow morning to find her running and apologize." After saying goodbye to Malfoy he left and went into the same compartment that Samantha and Hermione did.

"I can't believe you punched Draco Malfoy, Samantha!" Hermione said is amazement.

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped as Samantha told Hermione that she should stand up for herself. Be confident in who she is and don't ever let men treat her like that.

"Samantha, you don't understand." Hermione looked down at the floor.

Samuel got down on his knees beside Hermione and put his hand under her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"No Hermione, you don't understand. You are a gorgeous lady and you should be treated like one. Whoever's arms you are in will hold the world in their arms. You deserve to be treated like a Princess Hermione. Nothing less. Don't ever let some Pureblood who worships Moldywart ever tell you differently. They put you down because they know that they can't have you." Samuel told her as he gazed intently in her eyes. Hermione started crying softly at Samuel's words. Harry immediately pushed Samuel away from Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Harry, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because what Samuel said was beautiful. No one has ever spoken to me like that or told me I looked gorgeous."

"Sorry, I'm just making sure you are okay. What Samuel said was true. Whoever has you in their arms, has the world." Harry said as he let Hermione go of the loving hug.

"I have a feeling that this year is going to be different from any other one guys!" Ron smiled at his group of friends, "Sammie, I'm glad you and Sam are here."

"I am to Ron. I am too." Harry said as he looked at the two new members of the Golden Trio.

"I guess that the Golden Trio isn't really a Trio anymore." Hermione said logically.

All five of the teenagers laughed and talked the rest of the way to the school. When they finally arrived, Dumbledore was waiting for Samantha and Samuel. Hermione whispered to Samantha, "Save you a spot!" as she pushed Samantha towards Dumbledore.

"Now come along Mister and Miss Mitchell. You two are going to be introduced to Hogwarts School before you both are sorted. There are four houses, Gryffendor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin. You both might be in one house, or you both might be in different houses. It all depends on what the Hat says really. The old thing might take awhile, I'm afraid he to is getting quite old," Dumbledore smiled.

Dumbledore led them to stand in front of the Professor's table while he talked to Hogwarts Students, "Ladies and Gentlemen, another year has arrived, and not just another year, but knew students as well. Along with the many first year students, two Sixth year students will be joining us. I would like you all to give them a warm welcome before they get sorted. I am very happy to introduce Samantha and Samuel Mitchell." The hall burst into applause as Samantha and Samuel waved and laughed at each other.

"Well, Samantha, if you would kindly step down to the stool to be the first to get sorted..." Dumbledore said as he pointed to the stool a few feet away.

Samantha sat down onto the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Within a few moments, it yelled out Gryffendor and Samantha jumped up and quickly took a seat next te Hermione. Samuel was next and it took quite a bit longer for the hat to decide where to put him, but after a few moments of silence, it yelled Slytherin.

"What? How could Samuel get put in there!" an upset Harry asked.

"Oo don't be upset Harry, he wanted to get put into Slytherin. He didn't want to be in the same house as I because we are so used to being in different schools. He never would have been put in Ravenclaw, he hates reading a lot, and Huffelpuff is for boring people. Samuel is anything but that. He won't turn bad if that's what you are worried about!" Samantha said to Harry.

"But he is sitting with Malfoy!" He argued.

"That git that I punched? He's probably really nice. He just has a few bugs he has to work out. Sometimes our Dad would talk about the Malfoys. Draco really is mean because it's what his father beat into him. Literally. I volunteered at the Hospital last summer. The poor boy always came in every few days sporting new wounds. He never told us how he got them, but we all knew. Purebloods usually think that they are better then anything in the world. But they are wrong. Malfoy just needs to be able to see that. He needs someone to open up his eyes to the real world. Samuel can probably do that. Sam and I are purebloods, but you didn't know that. We don't act like Malfoy because we were taught better." Samantha explained.

Harry's only reply was, "Malfoy will never change. It's useless to give him the chance. I don't care what you say, he will never be in my good graces."

"If his dad really hurt him, then you did you punch him if you know that?" Hermione asked Samantha.

"Well Malfoy deserved it. I don't like that word and I don't think anyone should be called that. It's wrong and rude. Malfoy's dad may have beat him, but this summer his dad died to. That's why you should give him a chance. Now he can think for himself. Maybe he isn't really evil.


End file.
